Camp Unknown (POSSIBLY ON HOLD)
by nightlight25
Summary: crossover with harry potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and twilight. please read only second story. pairings will be posted in either chapter three or four.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Arrival **_

_**AN: This story has Harry potter, twilight, and Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters in it. **_

_**(to explain the title camp UNKNOWN because no one knows the name except demi-gods, gods, saytars, centaurs, and any other Greek creature or being. (even Dumbledore doesn't know))**___

_**Hermione p.o.v. **_

"Ron, Ron, wake up we're almost at the camp." Harry said as he tried to wake Ron up. The keyword being tried. "If you don't wake up you won't get any food." At that Ron woke up and looked as if he hadn't fallen asleep. "Wow! If that didn't work I probably would have thought you were dead!"

"Same here but, of course you wouldn't wake up to anything but food." I said trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Shut up." He whined and looked out the window to try and see the camp.

"Hey Ron, would you like some cheese with that whine?" Harry said trying not to laugh but failing horribly. I along with the people around us that know what that means all started laughing uncontrollably.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a muggle saying Ronald. Ohh… look there's the camp." I said and everyone started to talk excitedly while trying to get a better look. Well everyone except the Slytherins that had to come. "Just as I remember." I whispered quietly to myself as I looked at the camp. Well I thought I said it quietly ,but someone heard me.

"What do you mean 'just as I remember'?" Draco Malfoy said in an annoying voice.

"What does it sound like cause to me it sounds like I've been here before." I said annoyed looking out the window. He was apparently so shocked that I had a comeback that he couldn't speak. As the bus came to a stop I looked at Malfoy and smirked. As I walked off the bus I slowly changed back to my regular long, straight jet black hair, black eyes with red flecks, my skin became smooth and slightly tanned, and I grew up to 5 foot 5 inches. I heard many gasps behind me and one from in front of me where no one was. I immediately knew it was Annabeth in her invisibility cap. "Hello Annabeth." I said to the air. Everyone was looking at me like I was weird until Annabeth took her cap off and the faces turned to shock.

"How did you know I was right here?" she asked curiously.

"I heard your gasp, I know everything, and I felt your presence there. Now, why were you shocked to see me I iris messaged Percy before we left. Oh my gods! He didn't tell you. Oh well I'll deal with him later." I said as I hugged her taking her out of her shocked state having her hug me back.

"We all missed you soo much especially Bella! How are you? Can you sit with me tonight for breakfast? Please!" She asked/yelled.

"Calm down! I'm fine. No I can't you have to sit with Bella, Percy, some friends of mine, and me at Bella and my table. Then tomorrow we can play capture the flag after everyone else and training these peoples behind me, but we have to play with them and anyone else that wants to play. Now I got to go find Bella. Bye! Can you show everyone around? See you as soon as I'm done!" I said already walking towards the cabins. I faintly heard her say 'okay' and I bet she was rolling her eyes and the Hogwarts students were shocked at me being rude and blunt. I somehow managed to run into Percy.

"Hey, Percy do you know where Bella is?" I asked him quickly.

"Uhh…she's in your guy's cabin. Why?" he responded curiously.

"No reason I just wanted to make sure she agrees with something. Ohh yeah you're eating at my table for breakfast." I stated running towards my cabin. I reached my cabin as soon as Annabeth and the Hogwarts group reached it. I quickly ran inside then back outside next to Annabeth. "Sorry, I forgot you can't get through the fire." yes I said fire the door is made of a special kind of fire that only Bella and I can get through so I quickly put the fire out and ran inside to Bella's room by the study. I quickly and loudly knocked on the door. "BELLA WE HAVE GUESTS SO GET OUT HERE!" I yelled and soon she was right in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Are there any cute boys?" She said unusually perky.

"Maybe. You never know. Now go get dressed." I demanded as I looked at her clothes which were still her pj's.

"fine I'll meet you in the living room." she said her normal non-perky self. When she shut her door I went to the living room to find it crowded with Hogwarts students.

"uhh I have to expand this room." I muttered to my self I then changed my bracelet into my wand and did the expansion charm. As soon as I did that the room was huge. "Bella will be here in a few minutes then we will both give you a tour and show you to your rooms." I said dully looking into the fireplace making the fire change colors. As I did that I heard many gasps which brought me out of my concentration which made the fire go out which made some people disappointed. As soon as the fire went out I made it reappear again but just the regular color of a fire which illuminated the walls that were a creamy brown color to make them look as if they were glowing. I heard gasps and felt Bella's presence coming closer to the room. I turned and looked at Bella as soon as she was in eyesight.

"Hello strangers. Now can we start the tour? I was sleeping." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I can tell. Yes we can start the tour as soon as we all introduce ourselves well, except for me because I already know everyone. So Gryffindor start then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and finally Slytherin. Ohh yeah raise your hand when you say your name." I said bored.

**GRYFFINDOR**

"Harry Potter"

"Ronald Weasley ,but you can call me Ron"

"Ginny Weasley"

"George Weasley" Fred said.

"Fred Weasley" George said.

"wrong he is Fred and he is George." I said pointing to the right person.

"You ruin all are fun." they chorused

"You can switch later. Now carry on with the introductions." I said.

"Collins Creevy."

"Lavender Brown"

"Seamus Finnigan"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Dean Thomas"

"Parvati Patil"

**RAVENCLAW**

"Luna Lovegood"

"Cho Chang"

"Terry Boot"

"Mandy Brocklehurst"

"Lisa Turpin"

"Padma Patil"

"Jennifer Chang"

**HUFFLEPUFF**

"Cedric Diggory"

"Hannah Abbott"

"Susan Bones"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley"

**SLYTHERIN**

"Millicent Bulstrode"

"Lana mulstroge"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Gregory Goyle"

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Ahhhhh…!" Both Bella and I screamed. Suddenly all the candles and fires in the house went out. "What!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"He's our older brother." Bella and I said shocking everyone but Luna. Wonder why. "Well our half-brother kinda." We both said again.

"What do you mean kinda," Blaise said. "Your last name isn't even Zabini." he finished and we heard many murmurs of agreement while we just stood there and smirked.

"If you don't believe us then come with us. If any one else doesn't think our name is Zabini follow us and yes Luna I know you believe us but I don't want you to stay alone." I said speaking for both of us.

"well I guess we're going to that room then starting the tour." Bella said in an annoyed voice.

"Ohh…shut up you know that's the second awesome room in the house." I said shutting her up.

"What's the first awesome room?" Draco asked.

"My room." I answered.

"Not any more!" Bella sang.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to her.

"I did some repainting. Go look." she said ushering me to the stairs. I slowly went down the stairs afraid to see my 'new' room. When I got to my room I slowly opened the door. The sight I saw made me want to puke but instead I started to scream making everyone come down the stairs. "What you don't like pink?" she asked.

"The hell I don't! Now did you do any other rooms like this including my closet cause if you did your going to put it back like you found it without magic. Then your dead." I screamed making her squirm under my glare.

"Sorry?" she questioned.

"WHICH ROOMS!" I yelled making everyone flinch.

"your closet and your art room." she said slowly backing up. I quickly grabbed her and brought her to my art room which was light pink. After that I brought her next door to my closet which was pink and purple I was even more mad because she replaced my clothes with pink and purple clothes. I started to scream even louder which caused a lot of people to flinch.

"what did you do?" I screamed angrily while looking at her. "Never mind about that, why did you do it. You are going to fix it now without any magic, and to make sure you don't use magic I'll take your magic until everything is fixed including my makeup." I said calmly and dangerously while taking out her magic which was a glowing orb and put it in a jar that only I can open.

"What the Hades did you do?" She asked/yelled while trying to get the jar to open.

"That won't work! **I** sealed it." I sang. The look on her face was hilarious so I started laughing. After she heard that I sealed it she stopped trying to get it open.

"But, it was a dare and you know I have keep my house repetition with not backing out of dares!" she reasoned.

"Who dared you to do it?" I said calmly.

"One of Aphrodite's children, but all of them made it up." She said thinking.

"Then forget about redoing it instead you can help me track them down and make them do it." I said sweetly once I knew she was telling the truth. Once I said that I could tell she was releaved that I knew she was telling the truth.

"yay! Bimbo hunting. I knew it was going to get better when you came back. Now anyone who wants to see more of the camp follow us." she said.

"what about our bags?" Padma asked.

"those will get taken care of and you will all have to be fitted for fighting clothes and we will do the tour later after we all eat breakfast." I explained while heading toward the door. When I got to the door I turned around facing the Hogwarts students to see them all staring at me in shock from my little outburst. "well are you coming or not?" I asked with a smirk on my face. After I said that all of them started moving towards the door at once and my laughter filled the room again because they all looked like robots. Once Bella and Annabeth saw this both started laughing with me. Then Fred and George saw this and they started laughing with us and soon everyone saw this and they all stopped at the same time making us laugh even more than we were. "Now if you're all done with the robot act, can we all hunt the sluty, bimbos down and make them fix my basement?" I said snapping all of them out of their stupid stages.

"Yes lets all go find us-" George said.

"-Some Brainless Bimbos!" Fred finished.

"So Bella where do you think at least one of them are?" I asked Bella.

"Lets try the basketball court, they're always trying to flirt with the boys then the lake where we'll most likely find Percy and he can help us." she answered.

"Pft…we don't need him we have me." I said jokingly, but turning out criptic.

"What do you mean mione?" Ron asked speaking for everyone except for Annabeth and Bella they just rolled their eyes because they were used to it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." making Annabeth giggle which I made her stop with a glare. "One of the rules in my cabin you may laugh but never giggle a girly giggle. Everyone understand?" I asked.

"What about the other rules?" Lana asked curious.

"I'll tell you later after dinner. Now are we going to hunt bimbos now. Yes, okay lets go!" I about shouted as I headed toward the fire door. "Bella can you take the fire down I'm going to find Tahlia I know how she doesn't like those girls." I said as I walked through the fire as I headed to Zeus' cabin to look for Tahlia.


	2. ON HOLD

**I am very sorry, if you were hoping for another chapter this is just a horrid Author's note : (. On the subject of continuing this story or my others I would like to say a few notes:**

FIRST: I would like to say thank you to all of the views, favorites, and subscribes for this story.

SECOND: I started this story years ago and I have no notes on it, so I have absolutely no idea how to continue. Even if I did continue I would feel the need to rewrite everything, because I for one do not like how I wrote when I was just starting to write, I cringe when I see stuff I wrote back then, literally, you can see it on my face and everything.

THIRD: Due to these reasons the possibility that I will continue Isabella Marie Salvatore, is close to none. However, Camp Unknown, might be continued since my love for Harry Potter and the PJO series will probably always be with me, and I have a few notes on it.

**Thank you again for all the love, but I just find it really hard to continue something when I have no idea where I was headed with it.**


End file.
